What does Kurama say?
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: read and enjoy what happens when Naruto tries to learn Kurama's secrets...


**What does Kurama say?!**

**Kigen: **Ok. I've had this idea for a while now. Enjoy!

p.s. I own NOTHING! NOW SHUT UP AND DANCE!

"_Naruto Singing"_

"_**Kurama Sining"**_

It was a bright sunny day in the Konohagakure, the legendary hidden village of Fire Country. The birds were chirping, the Nin were training, and a brightly dressed fellow was flying through the air-…..wait. What?

*Let's go back 10 minutes and see what happened shall we?*

We now see a heavily wooded area with said brightly dressed fellow currently in a meditative sitting position. He appears to have a very expensive looking blue crystal hanging on a cord acting as a necklace. *bet that would be a bitch to lose in a bet lol* he also appears to be wearing an…._interesting_ choice of jumpsuit *MY GOD IT BURN MY EYES!*…back to the story.

"Naruto what are you doing?" a voice interrupts the calm*for once*blond Hokage to be. The voice is shown to be coming from a pinkette *is that even Possble?* around the age of fifteen or sixteen.

Looking at said pinkette, the blond now known as Naruto looks at her. "Hey Sakura-Chan. Just trying to get into meditating." He grins at her in response with his eyes squinting *duh fuk? Who does he think he is Brock?*

She then looks at him with a 'What tha Fuk' look and then rapidly looks into the sky at various angles as if looking for something.

Sweat dropping at his short tempered teammate, Naruto says "What are you looking for Sakura-Chan?"

Looking back at her atrociously dressed teammate, responds "YOU of all people are meditating. I'm looking to see if Ton Ton or Ino is flying."

"Ha ha." the blond retorts dryly.

Seeing him actually being serious, Sakura looks at him as she slightly tips her head. "So why are you trying to meditate?"

Looking at her, he shrugs. "I figured since the fox's cage is in my mindscape, then by meditating I can visit it and ask it some things."

Eyes widening at the intelligent idea, *can he have those?!* Sakura holds her chin in thought. "But what will you ask it?"

"It's secrets"

"What?" The pinkette responds.

Naruto looks at her. "It's ancient right? Then it's bound to know a lot!" he finishes with a grin thinking of all the hidden knowledge the fox could have.

Only to have a fist hit him on his head.

"Baka. Why the hell would the Kyuubi tell you anything?" Sakura asks looking thoroughly annoyed.

"…"

"…"

"I'll ask nicely."

"…"

"…"

"Seriously?"

…

After finally managing to retain a sense of meditation, Naruto slowly felt into his mindscape. *wow his mind really is in the gutter*

…5 minutes later…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes after his conversation with the Kyuubi.

"What did the fox say Naruto?" an interested Sakura asked? He continue looking at nothing as music begins to play from some unknown location.

"The hell is that music coming from?!" She asks no one as she looks around for the source of the music.

"You wanna what he told me Sakura-Chan?" he asks calmly, slightly scaring his teammate who then nods a little. He then begins to lightly sing along to the music.

"_Kiba goes woof_

_Neji goes fate_

_Lee goes yosh_

_and Hinata goes eep"_

"Naruto, what the Hell?" She begins before he continues

"_Choji goes munch_

_Shika goes snore_

_and Sakura goes nag"_

"OH HELL NOOO!" she roars as she punches him, causing him to fly though the sky.

*present time*

Still soaring through the sky, Naruto continues singing.

"_Sasuke say quack_

_and Ino goes flirt_

_and Choji goes munch munch munch munch munch"_

lands on a rooftop, attracting the attention of several people.

"_But there's one thing_

_That no one knows_

_What does Kurama say?"_

He then jumps into the street beside Hinata….and DANCES!

*DANCE XDDDDDD!*

"_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_What Kurama say?"_

Shocking his fellow nin, he continues…

"_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_What Kurama say?"_

Oddly enough, some seem to find the music and dance interesting and soon…

"_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_What Kurama say?"_

Without realizing it….THEY DANCE!

"_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_What Kurama say?"_

He then looks at Hinata close up for some reason, causing her to go into an Atomic Blush

"_Big red eyes_

_Pointy teeth_

_Killing men_

_and crushing bones"_

He continues as she faints

"_Massive paws_

_In a cage_

_Suddenly you're in a rage"_

He looks up as the wind blows softly behind him

"_Your fur is red_

_Such malevolence_

_Like a devil in disguise"_

He then jumps onto the roof of the building behind him followed by several of the other dancing ninja.

"_But if you meet_

_An evil force_

_Will you communicate by_

_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

They slowly move in an odd rhythm

_How will you speak to that_

_Fo-o-o-o-orce?_

_Fo-o-o-o-orce?_

_Fo-o-o-o-orce?_

_What does Kurama say?"_

And then they dance some more

*DANCE MY MINIONS! DANCE!*

"_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_What kurama say?"_

Hearing the commotion, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi jump onto the roof near them.

"Naruto!" Tsunade roars. "What the hell are you doing?! And where the hell is that music coming fro-" she suddenly pauses.

"Tsu-Hime?" Jiraiya says in confusion as her head lowers.

….

And then she begins…to DANCE!

"_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_What Kurama say?"_

Looking at each other, Jiraiya and Kakashi then begin to feel the urge.

They then shrug….AND DANCE!

"_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_What Kurama say?"_

As this happens, Naruto jumps on top of the highest part of the building

"_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_What does Kurama say?"_

Slowly, a red mist comes from the blond

"_The secret of Kyuubi_

_Ancient mystery_

_Somewhere deep in my mind_

_I know you're hiding_

_What is your secret?_

_Will we ever know?_

_Will always be a mystery_

_What do you say?"_

The mist forms into an anthromorphic version of the Kyuubi

"_You're my hidden monster_

_Hiding in my mind_

_What is your secret?"_

And then…..IT **SINGS!**

"_**Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do"**_

The Kyuubi then dances in the air as all of the Nin dance

"_Will we ever know?"_

"_**Bay-budabud-dum-bam"**_

Naruto then lets out his best vocals into the last of the song as his chakra makes one hell of a lightshow

"_I want to"_

Naruto and the Kyuubi then seem to be in perfect sync

"_**Mama-dum-day-do"**_

"_I want to_

_I want to know!"_

All the nin then stop as they finish their dance

"_**Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do"**_

The chakra construct then disperses into the air, vanishing.

Naruto then blinks his eyes in confusion.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"

**Kigen: **Well I sure hope you dudes and ladies of all ages had fun reading it, cause I can't get this damn song out of my head thanks to my sis. Should I keep righting song fics like this? Vote! 30 yeses will convince me! And leave ideas for song fics if we get the needed 30.

And now I leave you so that I…..MAY **DANCE**!

p.s. I'm gonna go eat some cheesecake!


End file.
